


Memories From A Dress

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Claudia's Cheongsam, F/M, Memories, Multi, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: Claudia stumbles upon a certain outfit from her past...one that she knows she can manipulate her husbands with easily.





	1. Her Discovery

Claudia hummed to herself as she looked through her wardrobe. “Ah! What’s this?” She pulled out a dark purple cheongsam from the wardrobe and was surprised to find it again. “This is the outfit I wore in Yantai! I haven’t seen this in years!” She twirled around, holding the outfit to herself and smiling at it. ‘Perhaps it still fits…’ she thought and held it out, re-living her memories of her time there. ‘Oh, I’ll never forget Cedric and Adrian’s faces when they first saw me in that outfit. That was the real advantage of this…’ Claudia suddenly had a spark and thought, ‘I wonder, if I put this on now…would they…?’ Claudia giggled to herself and sang, “This’ll be so much fun~!” and went to change.

Claudia fastened the last part of her top and looked in the mirror. She was wearing gold heels with the outfit that was dark purple with a golden floral pattern on the cuffs and the bottom of the jacket and skirt. She hummed thoughtfully and put her hair up in a bun and gasped, “Beautiful and reminiscent! Adrian will surely love this…” she said to herself and laughed, covering her mouth with her sleeves. There was a knock on the door, followed by, “Mistress? Are you quite alright?” Claudia calmed her laughter and replied, “Oh, just fine!” She grabbed a fan and walked up to the door and opened it. The maid on the other side blushed slightly and asked, “Where…did you find that outfit, Mistress?” Claudia twirled the white fan with a crane depicted on it in her right hand and said, “Oh, I just found it in my wardrobe. It’s from when I went to China. Do you know where Cedric is, by any chance?” The maid jumped slightly and said, “Last I saw, he was in the games room, Mistress.” Claudia clapped her hands and giggled and set off after saying, “Thank you!” The maid followed her with her eyes, her blush growing as she watched her walk off eagerly. ‘Mistress is really pretty like that…’ she thought to herself before shaking her head and going to continue her work.


	2. Stuttering And Seduction

Cedric was silently looking for his lost book in the games room and Claudia watched him from the doorway, smiling to herself before going into the room. “What’s the matter, dear?” she asked, leaning against the door frame. “Ah, Claudia! I was just looking for…ah…” Cedric abruptly lost his train of thought as he turned to Claudia and saw her leaning against a doorway with a sultry smile on her face. “What were you looking for, dear?” Claudia asked, feeling humoured at his reaction to her outfit. “A-Ah…I…” Cedric covered part of his face with his hand and was flushing pink, torn between admiring Claudia and looking away from her. Claudia approached him and giggled slightly while she said, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you’re looking for, dear.” She was silently delighting in the way that he squirmed under her gaze and he said, “My book…I put it somewhere, but it isn’t where I left it…” Claudia hummed and put a light hand on his chest and said, “I see…I could hep you look for it, if you like…” She suddenly held Cedric close, causing him to flush a bright red and stutter awkwardly before he pulled away and said, “I think I’ll manage, thanks!” Claudia seemed a little disappointed with that answer but didn’t back down. She held him close again and said, “Fine…if you say so. But I think I’ll stay here just a little longer…” Cedric relaxed slightly into her with a sigh and returned her hug, causing Claudia to smile happily. She snuggled into him happily for a while before giving him a quick kiss and saying, “Alright, I’ll let you find that book now!” Cedric seemed suddenly startled and clearly did not want her to leave his arms but sighed and said, “Alright…please don’t be too long, though.” Claudia laughed, now in the doorway and said, “Of course I wont be long.” She then sultrily said, “You’ll get to touch me even more when I come back…” Cedric was only left to stutter frantically and blush as Claudia laughed under her breath and went to find Adrian to make him bend to her will as well.


	3. Angel And Rose

Claudia was now out in the garden, tending to her tulips and trimming them carefully. She looked pleased with their growth and picked a red rose from a nearby bush and put it in her hair. She then heard the footsteps of Adrian and picked another flower before rushing to see him. “Adrian!” she called after him and he stopped and turned to her. He seemed taken aback by Claudia’s appearance at first and Claudia’s smile gained some smugness when she noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. “Where did you find that, Claudia?” he asked and she explained, “I found that I still had it in my wardrobe from all those years ago. Don’t I look so wonderful in it~?” Adrian giggled to himself and said, “You look wonderful in anything, poppet. But I must say, you look particularly beautiful dressed up like that.” Claudia smiled and said, “Thank you, dear.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and fixed the flower into his hair. Adrian looked confused briefly and felt the flower before laughing and hugging her tight. Claudia dropped her hands slightly lower than his waist, causing a shock up his body and smiled. “Hey, Adrian…could you do something for me?” Adrian stayed silent but nodded at Claudia, who let her voice drop and said, “Could you get me a cup of tea? I’ll be waiting for you in the Games Room, okay?” Adrian nodded and dropped to one knee, bowing gracefully beneath her. “Of course, Countess.” He said and she smiled down at him in an almost predatory way, giggling slightly.


	4. The Idolised Queen

Claudia smiled to herself, happy that she had what she wanted as she lay elegantly on a chaise lounge and fanned herself, delighting in the attention her husbands were giving her. Cedric lightly caressed her face and she giggled, returning the gesture. The triad were unaware that their children were watching in silent awe of their mother from behind the door. “Mummy is magical! She can make anybody do whatever she says, just like that!” Vincent exclaimed and Francis nodded, speechless as they watched her kiss Adrian and nuzzle him affectionately. “She’s so cool…” Vincent whispered, and Francis nodded frantically. “I hope I can be like you someday, Mummy…” Francis mumbled, and Claudia looked at them while her husbands were distracted and smiled at Francis, putting a finger to her lips. The children startled and instantly ran off from behind the door. Claudia laughed to herself and lovingly commented, “Such curious little mites…” Cedric looked down at her and asked, “They were watching?” Claudia nodded and said, “Yes. They were behind the door, but I think they ran off after I spotted them.” Cedric hummed and said, “Do you think they look up to you?” Claudia hummed, smiling serenely and said, “I wonder…If that’s the case, I would certainly love that.” They all smiled happily for a while and Claudia then said, “How about we have some cake or do something like that?” Cedric hummed and said, “I think I’d like that.” Adrian agreed, “Yes dear, that’d be lovely.” Claudia nuzzled into him again and they all hugged, blissfully happy in each other’s company.


End file.
